Sweet baby Demolisher
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: What happens when Demolisher gets turned into a sparkling and Megatron becomes the surrogate father? Well that is what happened! Sorry I had to redo it so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 accident

Sweet baby Demolisher chapter 1 the accident

At the Conquerdriod base camp the leader Conquortrone had something planned. "Maser! Is that weapon ready yet?!" Maim roared.

"Almost and it's Trapper!" Trapper snapped back from his desk where he was working.

"Then get to it!" Maim hollered. _Just once I like to knock him through the wall._ Trapper thought. He was putting the finishing touches on the laser Conquortrone wanted such funny looking laser. _It looks like a child's toy almost._ Trapper thought.

"Tripper!" Maim bellowed.

"Done and its Trapper you dolt!" Trapper yelled.

"So this is it?" Maim asked. Trapper nodded.

"Good work." Conqourtrone said. "Since Maim and I believe that done such good job we will test on someone other than you, Maim now." Conquortrone said. Trapper cowered. Maim aimed the weapon at Cutter and fired. Cutter gasped in surprise. The beam of light was a pale green. Cutter began getting a smaller by the second. In less than a minute the loyal warrior was a sparkling.

"Whoa." Trapper said. Conqourtrone began to laugh at the sight of Cutter and so did Maim. The other Conquerdriods came in and they began to laugh to. Then Conqourtrone ordered everyone to shut up. And they did.

"Trapper return him to normal." The leader ordered. Trapper nodded then turned the nob from sparkling to youngling to teenager to adult and fire it. This time a bright orange beam covered Cutter and in a few a seconds Cutter returned to his normal age. Cutter looked himself over to make sure was alright. Then he looked at their leader with glare.

"Why me and not Reversal!?" Cutter demanded.

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time." The leader answered.

"Son of techno rat." Cutter whispered. They ignored him.

"What are you planning to do with the laser?" Trapper asked. Conquortrone laughed. "Why to make our enemies unable to lead them." Conquortrone said. "Good plan sir." Trapper said. So it was to be done.

The team headed up to the Rocky Mountains. Even though Megatron and Optimus had the sneaking feeling they were walking into a trap. And Demolisher was getting frustrated then Megatron told them the sooner they found the minicon the sooner they could leave . _This looks similar to the place where Cliffjumper obtained Rockclimb._ Optimus thought.

Maime knew if they didn't find their original targets they would need new ones. _Demolisher would be a good one, so would that annoying Snow cat! The chosen one Side swipe would be as well. So we have many targets to choose from._ Maim thought. "Maim Reversal and I found Optimus , Megatron and Demolisher due east from here." Trapper said.

"Good, Trapper you turn the leaders into sparklings. Reversal you kept Demolisher busy." Maim ordered. They nodded and left.

Megatron, Optimus and Demolisher kept walking then Trapper appeared and attacked. " Prepare for elimination!" Trapper said and the double attack got them.

"I'm coming sir!" Demolisher said. Then Reversal hit him. "Ow!" Demolisher cried and began to fight reversal.

"Time for your extermination!" Trapper told the leaders. Optimus got out of the way while Megatron was struggling to get his feet the laser was pointed at Megatron.

"I got to do something." Demolisher whispered. Then he knock Reversal off his feet. "Look out sir!" Demolisher said and pushed Megatron out of the way. As Trapper fired the laser. Demolisher wanted to move but the light was too cold and made his body hurt. Demolisher began shrinking getting smaller by the second. The light so bright Megatron and Optimus had to cover their eyes.

The laser began to hiss and steam was rising from it. It was overloading and BOOM! It exploded.

The light died down and they couldn't see Demolisher then Optimus and Megatron looking into the large shallow crater was Demolisher. But Demolisher wasn't an adult anymore in place of that was a sparkling curled up into a little ball.


	2. Chapter 2 I will be your care taker

Sweet baby Demolisher Chapter 2 I will be your care taker little one.

Megatron picked himself up and walked over to the crater and gently picked up the sleeping little one. Megatron bowed his head trying to show how sad he was about one of his best soldiers in this state. Trapper snorted and made a hasty retreat and he knew he was in for it from Maim and Conqourtrone. Then Reversal decided it was time for him to leave too. But just as he turned to leave he felt someone grab him and he felt a weapon against his back and he knew he was caught. "Hey face me." The voice said. It was Snow cat clearly angry. The traitor of our team saw Demolisher being looked over by the medics.

"Tell me Reversal." Megatron said trying to control his anger. "Were you Conquerdriods planning on doing that to me and Optimus prime?" Megatron said trying to fight the urge to destroy the one he was interrogating. Reversal didn't answer. Then Snow cat told him he'll shoot him if he doesn't answer. Then without thinking Reversal said.

"Yes." And he growled at himself for doing that.

"Let him go Snow cat because he was trying keep Demolisher from interfering. And if he didn't block the blast Megatron would've ended up like him." Optimus said. Snow cat did as he was told not before punching Reversal.

"Feel better?" Jetfire asked Snow cat. Snow cat nodded. With that Reversal retreated quickly before he could be recaptured. Megatron turned to Demolisher who was sleeping peacefully.

"How is he?" Megatron asked.

"He is just fine. Mainly just shaken up, pretty tired and hungry." Amby said and handed Demolisher back to Megatron. Demolisher let out yawn and snuggled into the Decepticon commander's chest. Megatron felt warm and fuzzy inside when Demolisher did that .Everyone chuckled warmly at that.

"We should return to base to sort this out." Megatron ordered. Optimus agreed.

At the Conquerdriods camp. "You are fumbling bumbling moronic bozo!" Maim said beating Trapper up. Because Conquortrone didn't want to. Then Reversal came through the warp gate. "Wow I guess I missed the party." He said when he saw Trapper picking himself up from the attack. And Conquortrone said Trapper has had enough. "Why are you late soldier?" He asked Reversal.

"I was captured by the enemy and they asked me about your plan to turn the leaders into infants." He said.

"Did you tell them?" The leader growled.

"No they guessed everything right." He answered.

"Good next time you will be punished harshly. Are we clear?" The leader said. Reversal nodded and walked away. While Trapper left to get himself repaired from the beating he received.

Upon returning to the base Megatron headed to the med-bay with Demolisher cradled in his large arms with Optimus right behind him. He sat down on one of the med-bay recharge berths. He looked straight at the sleeping sparkling Demolisher .While Amby and other medics Sawblade and Red alert were looking for a bottle so Demolisher could eat. Megatron sighed he had never seen such a happy sparkling since before the before war and since Stardust Starscream and Slipstream's sparkling was born around 6 months ago. He knew many sparklings where taken from orphanages homes and right out of their mother's hands. Megatron became sad at that thought and tried to hide it and Optimus could see that. But he pretended his rival wasn't there. "We found it!" The three medics said. Megatron looked up at them. Sawblade was holding one of the extra bottles they had due to having Stardust around. It was full of low-grade energon. Sawblade motioned for Megatron to hand Demolisher over so he could feed him. Megatron handed the little one to Sawblade. But Demolisher turned his head the other way.

Megatron was worried why Demolisher wouldn't eat. Even though he was hungry. He decided he give it try. "I'll try feeding him this time." Megatron said. Sawblade handed over the bottle and the sleeping Demolisher.

The commander touched the teat of the bottle gently against Demolishers mouth. And Demolisher latched onto it and began to suckle without any issues. He sucked for a long time to get his fill.

The medics smiled and laughed when Demolisher finished with a hiccup. Megatron knew Demolisher needed to be burped. He patted Demolisher on the back ever so gently. Then very loud burp came out of nowhere. "Was that one of you?" Sawblade asked the two leaders. Both shook their heads.

"Was it one of you? I know it wouldn't be Amby because she covers her mouth when she burps." Megatron said.

"Wasn't me!" Sawblade and Red alert said together. All of them looked at Demolisher who was still fast asleep.

"Wow he may be a sparkling now he still probably thinks like he normally would if he still was an adult. And that big burp is the reason why I said that." Sawblade said snickering.

He lowered Demolisher back to his chest where the little one sighed contently and snuggled into the Decepticon leader's chest. Sawblade took that moment to refill the empty bottle. "Here he might get hungry again." He said handing it back to Megatron.

"Here you also need this blanket." Amby said handing over the purple and light green blanket. "To keep him warm at night because sparklings can catch a chill easily and are not quick at adjusting at colder temperatures than we are and some polar animals." She added.

"Good does he need diapers like humans?" He asked jokingly.

"No, you have been talking too much with Hannah about the life on earth and how humans care for their young." Red alert said.

"Why won't he wake up?" Megatron asked.

"The transformation tired him out and is still adjusting to it." Sawblade explained.

"He could use a crib like Stardust has." Megatron said.

"Sure I will design one then build it but it might take a while." Sawblade said.

"Thanks I'm sure Demolisher will be quite grateful for it." Megatron said.

"I'll start on it." Sawblade said.

With that Megatron walked out. He was heading for his quarters. He ran into Skywarp. He saluted the leader. "At ease." He said to his soldier.

"How is he?" Skywarp asked looking at Demolisher.

"Fine just taking him to my quarters for a little rest. You will be in charge of the Decepticons until morning." The leader said. Skywarp nodded and left.

He sat on his berth and wrapped Demolisher up in the soft blanket. He began to hum a little lullaby to him unsure of what he was singing. Then a port on his chest opened and two special wires came out and attached themselves to Demolisher's stomach. He knew what they were for they were for the father to give energon to infants when the mother wasn't around. He decided to give Demolisher some. The fresh warm purple energon went into the young one's tummy. Only a little bit went in before Demolisher let out a sigh of satisfaction Megatron could tell the little one was completely full. The wires deattached and went back in and the port closed.

Megatron lay down and placed Demolisher next to him. Before the leader knew it he was asleep.

 _Where am I? Why is it so dark? Is there any reason why I feel so warm? Man am I full._

Demolisher had feeling that he had to wake up. What he could remember was pushing Megatron out of the way and then getting hit with the beam from that laser. Then his whole world went black. He tried to wake up but his body wouldn't let him. He remembers the sound of feet approaching and a large purple and green figure picking him up and something touching his mouth making him eat.

He managed to open his optics. He found himself lying on his back. He was wrapped in a soft blanket like a caterpillar in a cocoon. He was sure he heard snoring. He turned his head to the sound of snoring. He felt his throated get scratchy and his breath got caught in his throat and he began to cough and wheeze. When that happened the stranger opened his optics. The coughing and wheezing continued. The stranger pick him up unwrapped the soft warm blanket and placed him over a shoulder that looked very familiar to him. Demolisher want to scream for help but the coughing and wheezing wouldn't let him. The stranger began patting him on the back ever so gently he hadn't known that since he was nothing more than a sparkling. Finally he caught his breath and stopped coughing.

The stranger brought him down to a familiar looking chest. "Are you okay Demolisher?" Said a voice he knew.

 _That's Megatron!_ Demolisher wanted to ask him out loud if it was really him. But all that came out was nothing more than a chirp and series of clicks. Demolisher was confused and tried again but got the same thing he was irritated and squealed and squirmed and kicked to show his frustration.

"I understand that you want to talk to me but you can't" Megatron told him. Demolisher was confused. He was wondering why Megatron was holding him like Starscream or Slipstream holds Stardust. But it did make him feel warm, safe and secure.

 _Wait a second! Only a sparkling feels like this when held. If I'm feeling like an infant would, that would mean._ He looked at his hands they were tiny so were his fingers too small to fire any shots. He looked into his leader's armor. He hoped to see his regular reflection but he didn't. When saw what he saw he let out an ear piercing scream.


	3. Chapter 3 Peek a boo I see you!

Sweet baby Demolisher Chapter 3 Peek-a-boo I see you!

Demolisher's loud howling scream carried around the base like an echo in canyon. Poor Megatron had to cover his audios. Man Demolisher is such a good soldier. Not one anymore, he was nothing more than a sparkling now who needed looking after. Finally Demolisher stopped screaming. The leader uncovered his audios and he looked down at Demolisher. He saw that the little one looked uncertain and horrified. Megatron could see in his optics.

He placed his hand on the unsure little one. The little one finally began to calm down. "Don't worry everything will be okay." Megatron told him. Demolisher instantly buried his head in the commander's chest. "Do you understand what I'm saying Demolisher?" He asked the little one. Demolisher nodded and let out a small chirp.

Megatron felt Demolisher do this and accepted it. Because he knew it was a reflex of sparkling seeking comfort. He carefully placed the little one up to his shoulder picked up the empty bottle and the soft warm blanket and began to stand up.

Terrified by the sudden movement Demolisher panicked and reached out and grabbed onto Megatron's horn. Megatron nearly jumped in surprise. "It's okay Demolisher," He said in a surprisingly gentle voice. "You're safe and sound little one." Demolisher released his grip on the horn. He didn't mean to surprise Megatron he was just frightened.

 _I'm so happy he didn't drop or else I might be dead meat._ Demolisher thought with a small giggle.

Megatron heard Demolisher giggled. And was relieved that the little one has finally calmed down. He walked out of the room and headed for the med bay.

"Looks like someone has had an early wake up call." Sawblade said trying not to laugh.

"I see you have a smart mouth." Megatron answered. He almost forgot about the little one. Until Demolisher squirmed around. Demolisher already accepted that was going to be stuck like this for a while. He placed him down on the table. He handed Sawblade the bottle. "It needs a refill he drank it all in a single go." Megatron said.

 _Whoa! For a sparkling he sure can drink fast!_ Sawblade thought as went to refill the bottle.

Megatron gently placed his large purple hand on Demolisher's head. Demolisher wondered why he was doing that. He heard a sound coming from the leader's chest. He had to find out what that sound is. He got Megatron's hand off of him and used his hands to grab onto the leader's armor to pull himself into a standing positon. _What in the universe are you doing Demolisher?_ Megatron wondered. Demolisher finally managed to stand up on his wobbly little legs and kept a good grip on Megatron so he wouldn't fall. He placed his audio against the commander's chest. Megatron was amazed but he could find the strength in his spark to stop the little one into listening to what was going on in his chest. From listening to the beat of his spark, his breathing, and vibration of his laughter. He knew Demolisher was only curious that's all.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you ever saw?"

Megatron turned his head and saw Skywarp. The leader sighed because he was relaxing just fine and hoped no one would ruin this wonderful moment he was having with the sparkling. Demolisher looked up at Skywarp.

 _He looks like a giant! Of all of the transformers to be turned into a sparkling why did it have be me?! I bet I could fit in his hand! And think Tidal wave can cradle me with single hand due to being so big._ Demolisher thought. He held up his arms curling and uncurling the fingers of the hand that was not holding the blanket.

"Looks like he wants to be held." Skywarp said. Megatron was unsure could he allow him to hold Demolisher? He picked Demolisher up and showed him how to hold the sparkling properly so the little one would not be harmed. Skywarp nodded and cradled the little sparkling Demolisher in his arms supporting the sparklings head.

He made some funny faces making Demolisher laugh. "Looks like someone likes uncle Skywarp!" He said with a smile.

 _I guess Skywarp is not half bad. Hey why am laughing so hard? I sound like Snow cat after hearing a joke or going into a battle._ He laughed a little while longer then growled. He was tired of this game. Then a weird sound was heard. (Growl) He handed Demolisher back to Megatron. "Sounds like somebody is getting hungry." Skywarp said and left to do his other duties. Sawblade came back with a full bottle and was about to say something. But Megatron gave him glare to let him know he should keep quiet. Demolisher felt the teat go into his mouth and the warm energon go down his throat. _This is what made me feel so full this morning but it sure is good._ He thought. After a while he pushed the bottle away showing that he has had enough for now.

"Want to see the kids? They want to see you. They want to see if you're alright after your accident." Megatron said. The little one nodded. So he headed out but a loud cry from Demolisher brought him to a halt. "What's wrong little guy?" He asked him. Demolisher tried to talk when remembered he couldn't he pointed to the bed. "What does he want?" He asked Sawblade.

"He wants his blanket sir." Sawblade said picking it up handing it to Demolisher. "There happy now?" He asked him.

(Raspberry)

"Demolisher that was not polite." Megatron scolded. But all Demolisher did was laugh and grabbed the blanket anyway like he did nothing wrong.

"Even though he is sparkling he should have manners." Sawblade said.

"Well at least he thinks like he normal does. Remembering that helped me calm him down this morning." Megatron said.

 _You've got that right._ Demolisher thought.

"Good thing too sir. I scanned the laser that caused this whole mess if I study it and I can create a new one to return him to normal but it might take a while due to Conquerdriods tech being so complex. " Sawblade said feeling determined.

"Go do that okay." Megatron said.

"Yes sir." Sawblade said with a salute.

"So that's our little friend?" I asked.

"Sure is." Megatron answered.

"Can he talk?" Trevor asked.

"Not exactly, he uses baby talk. Similar to how Stardust talks." Megatron explained.

"Good thing I'm good with kids, I have a lot of brothers and sisters." Matt said.

"How many?" Megatron asked.

"Two older brothers, two older sisters, me, one little brother, one little sister and another sister on the way." He said.

"Wow big family." Starscream said as he entered with Stardust to see if she will play with the now sparkling Demolisher. And sure enough he was right.

"Does he remember us?" Lester asked.

"I think he might." The leader answered.

Demolisher crawled over to me and Maddie and handed his blanket to us. "Hey so he does remember us!" Trevor said.

 _I sure do, you kids are hard to forget .I wish I was back to normal right now._ He thought sadly.

"What's wrong little guy?" I asked seeing how depressed Demolisher looked. Megatron felt worried about the little one. He knew if he made a move towards Demolisher he might accidently step on the kids or the minicons.

"Demolisher do want to be your normal self?" Maddie asked him while patting him on the head. The little one nodded. Even Stardust tried to cheer him up by trying to play with him.

"I know what to do babies love it when play this game with them." I said.

"What do have in mind Hannah?" Megatron asked me.

"Hey I bet Stardust might like it to." Maddie said. So we took the blankets that belonged to Stardust and Demolisher and dropped them over their heads.

"Where's Demolisher and Stardust?" I asked.

"They're under the…" Starscream started to say.

"Don't ruin it." Trevor told him.

Demolisher and Stardust froze wondering what will happen. Then Maddie and I whipped the blankets off their heads and said "Peek-a-boo I see you!" The two sparklings optics widened. And we repeated it. "Peek-a-boo I see you!"

Demolisher wanted to try and so did Stardust. They covered their heads Stardust lifted it and laughed. Demolisher lifted and said with a giggle. "Ka boo u." Megatron was surprised. Didn't the medics say that Demolisher's voice box was still developing?

 _I guess it is developing faster than I thought .It is very adorable of you Demolisher even though you think just like an adult would._ Megatron thought.

"You know, Demolisher can't play with that blanket all the time he like this." Sally said. "Right he could use some toys. Like Stardust's plush frog." I said.

"I guess you're right" he answered. "Can you watch him for a while?" he asked us.

"Sure." We said. "Can you watch Star dust too?" Starscream asked.

"You bet." We said. And they left Megatron left to talk Sawblade about making Demolisher some toys. And Starscream has a few duties to attend to.

"Hannah! I need a walk! I have to go real bad and I need exercise and fresh air." Marcy the dog said.

"Okay, okay I will take you and Checkers for walk." I said attaching the leashes to their collars and heading out with them.

"Hey Trevor want to play a video game with us?" Maddie asked. "Sure." He said.

With the eyes off him and Stardust they decided to explore.

(If you ask me it sounds like there is going to be trouble.)


	4. Chapter 4 Double trouble

Chapter 4 Double trouble!

Demolisher and Stardust noticed no one was watching them. _Time to explore!_ Demolisher thought willing to into places the humans could go now due to being smaller and younger than he was before his accident.

He and Stardust began to crawl away. Demolisher looked back listening to see if one of the humans was watching him and his new playmate Stardust. "Take that!" Trevor said.

"No fair! You got me when I wasn't ready!" Lester told him. Knowing the eyes were off them the kept on exploring.

Then they came up to this large object that held this thing that held organic matter humans call food which they ate to fuel themselves. He remembers what is called a fridge. He knew when he was an adult he could pick it up with one hand. He crawled up to it with Stardust and he grabbed the handle and pulled himself up and pulled the handle. It opened revealing a bright light causing him to fall backwards. He fought the urge to cry and looked inside. It was full of all kinds of things. He grabbed a carton that had orange juice written on it. While Stardust picked up a bottle that said apple juice on it. Using their little fingers and hands to open them.

Once the objects were open they peeked inside. _Look at that it's orange and not purple. And it smells sweet. And the other one is a bit of an amber color._ Demolisher thought as they tipped the objects up higher. But they tilted the objects too high and it spilled all over them. And some of it got into their mouths and they spat it out. _Yuck! That stuff is nasty!_ Demolisher thought. Then he saw some funny looking things. They were a bunch of strawberries and eggs. He picked up the strawberries and squished them and laughed when the red juice got all red juice got all over him and Stardust. _Wow look at this round thing. It looks like Crumplezone's head._ He was putting too much pressure on the egg's shell and it broke. _Yuck! That is so gross! But fun._ He thought and he and Stardust began throwing the eggs on the ground making a bigger mess. A shell from one of the eggs got wedged in his elbow joint and some of the yolk got in Stardust's optic. He felt a lot of pain and began to cry without thinking about it along with Stardust. The kids stop their game.

"I think we're in trouble." Alex said.

"What's going on inhere?" Skywarp asked.

"Yeah." Cliffjumper said. Then they saw the two sparklings cover with organic matter. Skywarp tried not to laugh. Then heard their crying.

"Megatron and Starscream are not going to be happy about this." He said.

"Hey Sawblade." Megatron said.

"Yes sir?" He said.

"I was wondering if you would make some toys for Demolisher." He asked the medic.

"I'm way ahead of you sir. The other medics and I are going to make Demolisher and Stardust a bouncing swing called a "Jumping jack." They will be able to bounce around like a human baby or toddler would. It hangs in a door way." Sawblade explained.

"Wow humans sure do a lot of things to keep their young entertained." Megatron said. Then he heard his com-link go off.

"Sorry to bother you Megatron we have problem and bring the medics with you." Skywarp said. He sounded quite worried.

"Alright we're on our way." Megatron answered. He just hoped that Demolisher wasn't hurt.

He ran into the room and saw Demolisher and Stardust were cradled in Skywarp's and Cliffjumper's arms crying. "What happened?" Starscream asked. As he and Slipstream saw their crying infant. And the kids were looking ashamed of themselves and that's when I walked in.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Why weren't you helping watching the sparklings?" Starscream asked.

"I had to walk the dogs they were scratching at the door with their paws crossed." I answered.

"That is reasonable." Slipstream said.

"We came in here to see what was happening, we heard Demolisher and Stardust crying. They were in front of the fridge crying their optics out covered in goo." Skywarp explained.

"Alright let's see what's wrong." Amby said.

"Okay all Stardust has is some yoke in her left optic. There we go all better." Red alert said wiping it out with a cloth. And Stardust cheered up. They placed Demolisher on the table who kept on crying loudly. And that brought the other transformers in the room. Optimus was shocked. While Sawblade, Red alert and Amby checked out Demolisher trying to find out what was causing him the discomfort.

"I trusted you kids to keep an eye on Demolisher!" Megatron said. "Optimus I think they should not go with on missions for a while do you think that is appropriate?" He asked the other leader. Optimus nodded. "You kids should still come to the base and see Demolisher he would like that." He told us.

"Okay will do." We told him. They check his knee joints and found nothing other leg joints nothing. They decided to check his elbow joints because they were more vulnerable than other sparklings due to being able flip them into a certain position.

"Scrud! Found it." Sawblade said.

"What's wrong?" Megatron asked worrying about the little one.

"He has an egg shell embedded in his elbow joint. I need tweezers and a band aid." Sawblade said.

"I know where to find them." Snow cat said.

"Then go get them instead of standing there!" Sawblade snapped. Snow cat ran off to get them.

"I'm going to take Stardust to our quarters so I can give her a bath." Starscream said and left with Slipstream and Stardust. Then Snow cat came running in with the tweezers and a band aid and handed them to Sawblade.

"Can someone hold him still? He is moving too much for me to get close enough to help." Sawblade said clearly stressed. Megatron grabbed Demolisher's arms and legs and used his arm to put slight pressure on his chest but not too much to hurt him just enough to keep him still. "If you can understand me Demolisher, I'm going remove it at the count of three and it's going to sting but it will before real quick, I promise it will be over soon." Sawblade told him. But all Demolisher did is scream when he grabbed it with tweezers. He knew if he was an adult he could remove it himself but now he is a helpless child who depended on others. "Got it! Alright, 1, 2, 3 now!" He said pulling out real fast. When he did Demolisher's tears ran down like Niagara Falls and screamed really loudly. Megatron quickly picked him up and help him close to his chest. Sawblade wiped the leaking energon from his elbow joint and placed a band aid on it. "There we go all better now." He said. Demolisher was still crying burying his head in Megatron's chest like he was trying to become part of the leader himself.

"We will get out of you guys' hair and come back tomorrow because we caused enough trouble." I said.

"Okay see you kids and make sure you come to play with the sparklings." Optimus said.

"Okay see you." Trevor said.

"Looks like someone needs a bath." Megatron said.

"You can bath him in the med-bay because it is one of the only places that has the things to make him squeaky clean." Sawblade said. He took Demolisher there. Demolisher cried and reached out for his bottle.

"No not now you're about to have a bath you might get indigestion or cramps." He told him. Demolisher pouted. He turn the knob on the sink to fill it up and checked the temperature to make sure it isn't too cold or hot for Demolisher. "It could use some soap to help get that goo off." He said going through the cabinets and grabbing some bubble bath soap. He put in a couple of drops and placed Demolisher in. Demolisher gave a squeal about how warm it was but it was quite relaxing

. _I wonder if there are any toys in that cabinet because I think there must be something better than bubbles to play with._ Demolisher thought as grabbed some bubbles and giggled. And laughed when the water reached his mid-section. Megatron turned off the water and began to scrub him with a rag. Demolisher giggled and took the rag and placed it on his head. Megatron laughed it was so funny it reminded him of the humans when they came out of the shower or the tub.

"I need the cloth back Demolisher." Megatron told him. He didn't want to but he did what he was told. Megatron began to do Demolisher's face.

(Growl)

"Did you growl?" Megatron asked him.

(Growl)

"Okay I'm almost finished and stop with the growling you sound like a turbo dog." He told him.

He pulled Demolisher out and began to dry him. Making the little one laugh because he felt ticklish. "There we go all clean. Are you hungry now Demolisher?" He asked him. Demolisher nodded and took the bottle quickly and drank the energon down. Megatron couldn't help but laugh when Demolisher finished so fast.

(Burp!)

He knew Demolisher needed a burping due to drinking so fast. He patted him on the back.

(Burp, burp)

 _Good. He got that out of his system._ Megatron thought. Then Snow cat walked in "Hey sir how are things going with Demolisher?" He asked.

"Fine just fine." Megatron said.

(Toot)

"Gross!" Snow cat said holding his nose. "That smells!" He added walking out the room. Saying 'That's so gross! Stinky Demolisher.'

"I don't smell anything that bad. Do you Demolisher." Megatron asked him.

Demolisher shrugged and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5 Still comrades

Chapter 5 Still comrades

It has been a couple of days since the incident that turned Demolisher into sparkling, and Sawblade is working out on the scan of the machine that did this to Demolisher.

He is starting on the blue print for the machine. "Hey Sawblade how is the toy coming along?" Megatron asked as he came in with Demolisher who was suckling on his bottle.

(Burp)

The loud burp didn't surprise Sawblade and Megatron wasn't surprised either because he was expecting it. Sawblade looked at the leader rather with an annoyed glare. "The toy was finished early this morning and Stardust's is done too." He said pointing at the table next to the Decepticon commander. Demolisher's Jumping jack was green and purple with a decepticon symbol on it. And the other had an autobot symbol on it. He grabbed the one that was Demolisher's and walked out of the room. Demolisher eyed the odd looking swing. Megatron gave him a calm look letting him know everything was going to be alright. Or that is what he thought.

He knew how to set it up in his door way due to the humans' knowledge about earth's tech. Starscream set up Stardust's and put her in it. And she started bouncing right away giggling the whole time. _I don't know what he is thinking but there is no way that I'm getting in that stupid thing!_ Demolisher not only thought the Jumping jack was stupid he really hated it without even trying it out. He didn't want to be in some dumb bouncy swing and have others watch him. He wanted to explore and find out about things he could get to now. He tried to crawl away but Megatron picked him up before he could escape.

Megatron placed him in the swing. And Demolisher was not happy he kicked, growled and even bit the swing. Megatron couldn't help but laugh at what Demolisher was doing he knew the young one hated this but it was so very funny. He put his hand up to the little one. And Demolisher grabbed one of Megatron's large purple fingers and put in his mouth and began to suck on it. Megatron thought it was sweet but gross. And he had to wipe the dribble off of Demolisher's chin. He removed his finger and smiled.

"Demolisher I'm going to the control room and stay out of trouble okay." He told the little one. And Demolisher gave a small nod. What was he supposed to do with Megatron gone? He decided to give the Jumping jack a try. He curled up his legs and pushed himself up. He clapped his hands when he returned to the ground this was fun! He wondered if there was anything else he could do. He heard about teething toys for humans that were getting their teeth and without thinking he put his blanket in his mouth and began to chew on it.

Snow cat was walking through and heard happy laughter. He walked into the room and saw Demolisher bouncing happily will laughing. He sat down and began to watch his once comrades bounce. Demolisher saw Snow cat and stopped bouncing. He smiled and held out his hand. Snow cat knew what he wanted he wanted a high five a custom that Demolisher learned to love from the humans. He gently patted his hand against Demolisher's tiny one. Snow cat was glad that Demolisher was still his comrade. The Snow cat saw the empty bottle and got an idea! Since Megatron has been looking a little tired he could watch Demolisher for a while. He went to refill the bottle.

 _I have the feeling something bad is going to happen._ Demolisher thought. Snow cat returned with a full bottle of energon. And handed it to Demolisher _. This doesn't seem to be the right kind but if I don't drink any I'll really hurt Snow cat's feelings. What should I do?_ Demolisher thought not knowing what to do. Snow cat was worried. Then the three medics and Wheeljack came in. Sawblade sniffed the air because he could smell something and so did Amby due to having strong smell receptors stronger than most transformers.

"I smell high grade energon." Saw blade said.

"It is coming from the bottle." Amby said pointing at it.

"Snow cat where did you get the energon that you filled the bottle with?" Wheeljack asked.

"The rec-room why?" He said.

"Snow cat you crazy idiot! Sparklings needed to only drink low grade because if Demolisher drank any of that he could have be made really sick or worse!" Sawblade yelled.

"What's going on over here?" Megatron asked.

"What's with all the yelling?" Optimus asked. Sawblade explained what happened and Snow cat looked like he felt bad about the whole thing.

"I'm sure Snow cat meant no harm." Optimus said.

"I didn't I only wanted to help because Megatron looked so tired." He said.

"No worries Snow cat. Next time you're watch Demolisher while he is like this and you don't know what to do go to one of the medics or me or Optimus are we clear?" Megatron said.

"Yes sir." Snow cat answered.

"So can I watch him please? So you can take a break." Snow cat asked.

"Sure thing soldier just remember what I told you." Megatron said.

"Yes sir." Snow cat said. And Sawblade took the bottle away from Demolisher who sighed in relief he thought he would have been one doomed sparkling. Snow cat picked up Demolisher and walked out after saluting Megatron.

"Why did you two cover Snow cat you know he is one crazy dude." Wheeljack said.

"He was only trying to help don't worry about it." Megatron told.

"Okay Megatron I guess he understood his mistake and won't make it again." Wheeljack said.

"Yeah Snow cat gets it now I have to work on that machine some more." Sawblade said and left.

"Hi Snow cat." I said as he sat down with Demolisher in his lap. "Hey kids." He said to us. Demolisher was amazed about how interesting Hannah looked up close. He reached out his hands. "Hannah looks like he wants to touch you." Matt said. I got closer and he used his uncoordinated hands to feel my face. From pore for skin to sweat and breathe, freckles, pimples and the texture of the glasses I wear on my face. Everyone awed when Demolisher removed his hands.

(Growl)

"Is he hungry again?" Lester asked. Snow cat looked at Demolisher he giggled and shook his he no.

"No he is just digesting some he had before I tried to give him some high grade." Snow cat said.

"So you guys have a digestive system?" Sally asked.

"Well sort of, it is more like a tank which holds until we needed for energy. Like for fighting, running, training etc." Snow cat told us.

"Matt you know a lot about little kids due to having a little brother and sister. What else do they like besides peek-a-boo?" Lester asked.

"They like games and toys that do something surprising but they also like hide-and-go-seek." Matt explained.

"I love hide-and-go-seek." Snow cat said.

"Even though I don't know how to play even though I've heard about on a box you guys call a TV." Snow cat said.

"Well there is one who is the seeker while the others hide and the seeker goes and finds the hiders and whoever is found first is the seeker next and whoever is found last wins!" Matt explained.

"I'll seek first because I usually am." I said.

"Understood." Everyone said.

"Go hide while I count to 50 okay then I'll come and find you okay?" I said.

"Okay." They said. I covered my eyes and began to count. "Okay lets go." Snow cat said.

(I wonder what is going to happen next!)


	6. Chapter 6 Snowcat's favorite game

Chapter six Snow cat's favorite game

"Guy's we better find a place to hide." Sally said. "Let's split up that way it will be fair." Lester said.

"Hey what about Demolisher?" Snow cat said.

"You hide with him since you are the only one who can carry him." Matt said. Then Demolisher whined really loudly about being held in a way that made him uncomfortable. Snow cat quickly readjusted him in to a more comfortable position and he calmed down.

"Now let's go!" Trevor said.

 _Where should I hide and if I don't find a place to hide I'm going to be the seeker and I don't think I can fit in the places the humans can hide._ Snow cat thought growing worried. Demolisher began to squirm.

"What's wrong? Are you tired, thirsty or hungry?" Snow cat asked him. Demolisher shook his little head and pointed over Snow cat's shoulder. "Megatron's quarters, good thinking Demolisher." Snow cat told him.

 _Thanks I know what to do if I was an adult._ Demolisher thought. They walked and sat down.

"48, 49, and 50 ready or not here I come!" I said. I went looking for my friends. "If I were Lester where would I hide? I got it he likes to talk to Red alert and help him any way he can because is so good with computers." So I went into the control room.

"Lose something Hannah?" Starscream asked.

"No I'm playing a game with my friends, Snow cat and Demolisher. I figured I'd find Lester here." I said.

"He is not in here even though it sounds like an interesting game." Megatron said.

"Okay I'll look just in case." I said.

"Go head." Megatron said.

Slicer mouthed _why did you not tell her?_

Megatron answered _because that is part of the game._ Slicer was think okay if that is so I have no problem with it.

"I found you!" I told Lester.

"Okay you found me." He said.

"Now let's find the others." I said okay.

"I hope you're better hider than some of our friends Hannah." Lester said.

"Very funny." I said with sarcasm. The transformers shook their heads.

"Humans." Scavenger said. And Megatron left.

Snow cat knew if he was found soon he'd have to move because who knew when Megatron would come back. He was feeling tired and he thought that Demolisher would be getting hungry soon. But Demolisher wasn't feeling hungry he was really having a lot of fun. But I guess that was natural for any one playing this game. There was one problem he was starting to feel sore.

"If I were Matt where would I hide?" I asked as Maddie, Lester, Sally and Trevor looked.

"Probably some place with a lot of action." Trevor said.

"Good, to the training room! He's most likely watch Wheeljack and Hot shot train with Side swipe." I said.

Snow cat gently rocked Demolisher back and forth. He didn't notice Demolisher's discomfort. Then big heavy metal footsteps came closer and closer. _Uh, oh looks like we're in trouble unless Snow cat explain the reason why we are in here._ Demolisher thought.

"So you two are hiding in my room." Megatron said.

"Sorry sir I...I just. I just." Snow cat stammered.

"I will let you slide this time. But next time find another place to hide okay." Megatron said.

"Okay." Snow cat said.

"Sit tight and I'll…" He stopped when he saw Demolisher's discomfort. "Is he doing okay?" Megatron asked. Snow cat moved Demolisher around.

"What's wrong?" Snow cat asked Demolisher.

 _Whatever this feeling is I don't like. It is not a good feeling!_ He thought as he squirmed in Snow cat's grip. _Make it stop! Somebody please! I beg you! I think I'm going to…. I think I'm going to._ And Demolisher's mouth opened and warm sick got all over Snow cat's armor.

"Snow cat." Megatron said. He was surprised that Demolisher would do something like that.

"Well at least the problem is solved." Snow cat said.

"Snow cat go get cleaned up while I take Demolisher to the med-bay to get cleaned up. And I'll tell the kids the game is over." He told his embarrassed soldier.

"Yes sir." Snow cat said getting up.

"Did he give you the gift or was it someone else?" Sawblade asked when he saw Demolisher.

'He gave it to Snow cat. The little guy was uncomfortable." Megatron said starting to wipe Demolisher's face off.

 _You should've seen the look on Snow cat's face it was priceless!_ Demolisher thought as he took the rag away as if to say "I can clean myself up you know." But due to having little control of his hands he missed a lot. So Megatron helped him.

"Well the look on Snow cat's face was priceless." Megatron said.

 _You read my mind!_ Demolisher thought.

"Yeah you should've had a camera!" Sawblade said.

"Yeah that would be fun to hold over his head." Megatron said. After finishing cleaning Demolisher's face he gave him his bottle. Which he took eagerly. After he finished and burped. "What I am I going to do with you Demolisher?" Megatron asked.

Then Demolisher pointed at Megatron and said. "Megs!" Everyone in the room looked shocked.

"Did he just say?" Optimus asked.

"I believe he just did." Amby said.

"Say it again Demolisher." Megatron requested.

"Megs!" He said again.

"We heard right Demolisher is growing up." Megatron said.

 _Finally!_ Demolisher thought.

"I'll try to help with the laser that caused this whole mess now Sawblade." Megatron said. He sat Demolisher down on the table. And Demolisher began to fiddle with Sawblade's monkey wrench. Feeling pretty good.


	7. Chapter 7 Sawblade the Babysitter

Sweet baby Demolisher chapter 7 Sawblade the Baby sitter

Trapper is walking through the Conquerdriods' camp. "Laster, Conquortrone wants to see you." Maim said.

"Okay and its Trapper by the way." He answered. "You wanted to see me sir?" He asked.

"Yes it is about the Decepticon you turned into a sparkling. We are going to capture him and reprogram him and turn him into one of us." Conquortrone said. Trapper has never reprogrammed a sparkling before and it can be painful depending on the bot. But it was an order and it had to be carried out. So he just simply said.

"Yes sir." And it was to be done.

At the base Megatron is working on building the laser with Sawblade that caused this whole mess. Demolisher laughed and began to chew on the monkey wrench trying satisfy his needs. But it tasted awful! He couldn't keep on chewing it. He stuck out his tongue to show how upset about how bad it tasted. He threw it to the metal floor. It made a loud clang. But neither Sawblade nor Megatron turned around they were too busy. Demolisher began sucking on the fingers on one of his hands.

He was bored and didn't know what else to do. He wanted to chew something except for that dumb old monkey wrench he already tried that. Megatron was occupied with working on the laser that would make Demolisher one of his finest soldiers again he didn't even noticed that the alarm was going off. Sawblade tapped him on the shoulder and then the leader noticed the alarm.

He turned to the table where he placed Demolisher but he wasn't there! Megatron felt panicked he started to think of that little sparkling was his own. He looked under the berths and the tables and couldn't find him. "Is something wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Demolisher disappeared!" Megatron said.

"Sir, over here." Sawblade said. Sawblade was on his hands and knees in front of an opened vent. Megatron got down his hands and knees in front of Sawblade and heard the whimpering and crying of a scared sparkling. He brightened his optics a little bit so he could see better in the vent but not too much just in case it might scare Demolisher.

In the vent curl up in a ball was Demolisher. "Demolisher," Megatron said. Demolisher looked at him. He looked so scared. It softened the normally cold and hard spark of Megatron. "It's okay it is just the alarm." He told him. His large purple hands reached out for the little one. But Demolisher backed away.

 _Why am I so scared? It is not like Megatron to hurt a sparkling or youngling. Is it the alarm? It is so loud no wonder why I'm hiding it is scary to my little audios._ Demolisher thought and stopped backing away. They knew they had to get Demolisher out of the vent or there would be trouble.

Megatron saw the empty bottle and nodded. Sawblade knew what Megatron meant he went to refill so they could coax him out. Megatron tried to talk to the little one. "Come on Demolisher, come on it's alright." Megatron cooed. Demolisher uncurled himself and crawled towards the Decepticon leader. He was almost out of the vents and that's when Megatron's large purple hands picked him up. He held Demolisher close to his chest where he was shedding his tears.

He placed Demolisher up to his shoulder and began to sing softly. "Hush now little one the universe whispers to you so snuggle in your nest my little eaglet as the moon shines its silver light on you, as you listen to this little lullaby." Sawblade and Optimus listened to the soft breathing of Demolisher and watched as he slept happily. Megatron handed him to Sawblade. "Take good care of him while we're gone." Megatron said.

"Yes sir." Sawblade said.

"So you left Demolisher in Sawblades care?" Slicer asked.

"Yep" He answered.

"Who are you and what have you done with Megatron?" Skywarp laughed.

"Very funny you two you're so lucky that I won't pound the living daylights out of you." Megatron said.

"Enough talk let's go find that minicon and star fragment jewel before the Conquerdriods do." Optimus said. Sand like that they were off.

Sawblade kept up his work on the laser that did this to Demolisher. Demolisher groaned and opened his optics. He found out he was lying his back wrapped in his warm blanket. He yawned and rubbed his optics. Sawblade heard the little one stir. He turned around and saw the he was awake. And decide to give Demolisher the bottle. He took it eagerly and Sawblade watched to make sure he didn't drink too fast. Demolisher finished with a burp.

Sawblade poked Demolisher earning a laugh from the little sparkling. So Demolisher began to play peek-a-boo. Sawblade thought it was cute the way Demolisher was trying get him to laugh. "Sawsaw ka boo u!" He said. Sawblade was shocked first Megatron's nickname now him. He picked up Demolisher but the little one squirmed and sighing in defeat put him down. Then once on the floor Demolisher grabbed on to the leg of the table and began to pull himself up.

 _Look at that he is trying to stand up._ Sawblade thought. But Demolisher lost his balance and fell on his little rear. He began to pout and whimpered. Sawblade knew that Demolisher was going to start crying at any moment. He tried to figure out what to do then he saw the monkey wrench that Demolisher had thrown to the floor. He knew the little one was trying to chew on it. "Hey Demolisher? You want me to make you a toy? And show you how my tools work?" He asked the little one. Demolisher tilted his head. Sawblade placed him on the table and began to work Demolisher watch with a lot of interest. But made sure to stand back a bit just in case.

"There, here you go." Sawblade said handing it to Demolisher. It looked like a toy the humans call a Teddy bear. He grabbed and it was soft. He laughed he loved it. Sawblade was glad that Demolisher was having a lot of fun. He picked him up.

"Sawsaw down!" Demolisher said.

"Okay but be careful you could get hurt in here okay." Sawblade said.

"Okay." Demolisher said. Sawblade looked back from time to time to check on the little one who was having fun with his Teddy bear. He took little longer and looked behind him and Demolisher wasn't there! Sawblade was worried. How could a sparkling be that fast! Demolisher crawled all around. _I'll be surprised if Sawblade finds me this fast._ Demolisher thought. And he made to his own quarters. He hasn't slept in there since his accident. He had to sleep in Megatron's room for his safety.

It sure was weird. And he saw his berth covered with dust. Feeling tired he tired a few times and managed to climb up into his berth. Feeling pleased with himself he yawned and curled up with the Teddy bear against his chest with his blanket covering him.

Sawblade looked everywhere and he didn't know what to tell Megatron if he couldn't find him. Then he realized something the one place he forgot to check he was the chief scientist of the decepticons for Pete's sake.

He went into Demolisher's room and there on the berth was Demolisher sleeping. He was relieved. Feeling tired as well he picked the little one up wrapped the blanket around him but not too tight just in case Demolisher got too hot or couldn't breathe and he leaned back with the little one in his arms and feel asleep.

The team came through celebrating their victory high fiving one another. Megatron headed for the med-bay and Sawblade and Demolisher weren't there! He began to look around and went into Demolisher's room and saw Sawblade fast asleep snoring quietly and Demolisher was sucking on his fingers in an uncaring way.

Megatron cleared his throat and Sawblade woke up. He was surprised to be caught like that. "Did he behave?" Megatron asked as Sawblade handed over the now awake Demolisher.

"Yes he did only ran off once." Sawblade said.

"Sawsaw give Demo toy!" Demolisher said.

"That was nice of him, now ready for bed?" Megatron asked him because he knew Demolisher needed plenty of sleep since he was a sparkling.

"Sleepy." Demolisher said and sleep came over him and he dozed in Megatron's arms and Megatron made to his quarters feeling good on how the day turned out.


	8. Chapter 8 taken

Sweet baby Demolisher chapter 8 Taken

It was late at night and Megatron was sound asleep. He felt someone playing with his nose and lips and he felt the need to sneeze and he did. He woke up to see who was doing it.

It was Demolisher his apple green optics looked wide and terrified. Megatron began to sit up grabbing Demolisher putting him close to his chest. Demolisher was shaking like a leaf. The port on Megatron's chest opened and the wires attached themselves to Demolisher's stomach and the warm energon poured right into him and his trembling stopped.

Megatron was confused. Why did Demolisher look so scared? "Sweet little baby," Megatron said quietly. "What's the matter? Did you have a nightmare?" Demolisher began to shake again due to hearing the word 'nightmare'. Megatron lifted him up close to his head cooing softly to Demolisher calming him down. Then he slowly began to rock the little one.

He knew Demolisher couldn't talk properly yet but one day he will. _I wish my voice box will finish developing already so I can talk to him!_ Demolisher thought angrily. He wanted to beat his fist against Megatron's chest out of frustration. But he didn't want irritate his care taker. He began to think about his dream.

Flashback:

 _Demolisher was in a room it was Skywarp's. The door was closed but he didn't care. He just sat on the floor and played with his Teddy bear. Being a sparkling sure is fun! He sometimes wished moments like this could last forever. He tried to stand up but his legs were too wobbly and fell but he was okay. He was hungry he hoped that Megatron would so bring him a bottle of energon. His insides growled telling him he needed a filling. Then there was a loud noise. He returned to his previous spot and sat there. He wanted Megatron there to give him comfort he was scared. Hi took his blanket and Teddy bear and cried. Where were Megatron and his energon bottle? Then there was another loud bang the door hit the wall and a figure came closer and closer and Demolisher could do was scream in fear._

Flashback ends.

Demolisher began to wonder about Megatron's horns why did have them. Oh well he could find out later. Megatron brought him back to his chest. Demolisher began to squirm. Megatron could tell that Demolisher was really hungry. Even though giving him some of his own. "Shall we go get you filled up the right way?" Megatron asked him.

The little one nodded excitedly. So Megatron stood up and the wires went back into the port. And after that he left to take care of Demolisher. He made it to the med bay and got the bottle ready which Demolisher took eagerly.

Later in the rec room. "Let me hold him please?" Skywarp begged.

"Oh okay but be careful." Megatron told him. Skywarp began bouncing Demolisher on his knee. Demolisher was enjoying himself. "Why don't you watch him for a while?" Megatron said.

"Yes, sir." Skywarp said and headed for his room.

"Man that is one cute toy you've got there looks like Sawblade knew what you wanted." Skywarp said. Demolisher was sat on the berth and stuck the bottle in his mouth. "Who do you like better as a care taker? Me, Megatron, Snow cat or Sawblade?" Skywarp asked.

"Megs!" Demolisher said with the bottle in his mouth.

"Aw that's cruel!" Skywarp whined. Demolisher laughed. BANG! "What was that? I'm going to find out, Stay here until me or Megatron come and get you, okay?" Skywarp said. Demolisher nodded. Then Skywarp left and closed the door behind him. BANG! BAM!

It was really loud. There was huge dent on the wall it looked like the shape of Skywarp's head. POW! WHAM! There was blast and the door slammed against the wall. Demolisher was scared his nightmare was coming to life. Then a figure covered by the smoke came forward and grabbed him. It was Maim! The second in command to the Conquerdriods. "Demolisher!" Megatron shouted.

"Come on boys we got what we came for let's go!" Maim said and warped out. Megatron was shocked, upset and furious! He knew he had to rescue Demolisher before it was too late!

(Cliffhanger!)


	9. Chapter 9 hurry up and find him

Sweet baby Demolisher chapter 9 Hurry and find him and get him back!

Megatron was so upset and angry over losing Demolisher. Then he saw the understanding optics of Back lasher the elderly Decepticon that raised Starscream. "Status besides Demolishers capture." Megatron ordered.

"Snow cat got hurt and so did Skywarp, other than that nothing else." Back lasher answered.

"It is probably too late to save him." Megatron said. The Megatron felt pain in his neck.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Megatron hollered.

"That was not acting like the Megatron I know! Even though Demolisher had been turned into an infant he still thinks like the old Demolisher that we all know and call our comrade. If I know the old Demolisher he is truly loyal and he'd expect to come and save him like when he sent that SOS in the desert!" Back lasher yelled.

Megatron realized he was acting like someone without a head and he knew he had to rescue the little sparkling he called his own. Then he felt more pain and this time in his back. He turned around. "That is for spacing out." Back lasher said. Megatron nodded.

At the Conquerdriods' camp. Maim was moving feeling pleased about how the mission turned out but he knew that Conquortrone will be crazy mad for losing Trapper, because he is the only one who understands the leaders circuits the best. But he didn't care every time he moved Demolisher shouted "Megs!" He tossed the little one to the floor he tucked and rolled to protect himself from damage.

He tried to escape but Maim and Reversal blocked his path,and Maim grabbed him again. Demolisher squirmed and cried loudly. He wanted Megatron more than anything right now he was so terrified! What were these bots going to do to him?

Cutter came through the warp gate. Maim handed the kicking and screaming sparkling to Cutter. "You take care of him. And that is an order and do now! And I mean now or I'll talk to our leader for a suitable punishment, understand you worthless fool?" Maim told his cowering teammate. Maim was a serious warrior and second in command. He has many scars that Conqourtrone gave him to teach a lesson many times and he got the upmost respect for all the scares wore, and was the most respected Conquerdriods.

Snow cat and Skywarp brought in the angry Trapper who was demanding to be released. "Put him in the brig we will have him answer some questions later." Megatron said. Snow cat and Skywarp nodded.

"Man I've never seen Megatron so upset." Slicer said. Then there was a room with really bright lights which were also kind of hot and meant for interrogation. Trapper was sat in chair with the lights hitting him. Megatron was sitting in front of him and so was Optimus.

"Tell me what are they planning to do to Demolisher?" Megatron asked.

"They are planning on turning him into a loyal Conquerdriod." Trapper said. Because he knew his life was probably on the line.

"Tell us how to get into the Conquerdriods' base! NOW!" Megatron shouted.

"No way!" Trapper said.

"And plus why should I tell you didn't you scan one of our weapons we left behind to get access to it? Just give me one good reason Megatron and Prime. One good reason you incompetent fools!" Trapper said. Megatron was furious now. He grabbed Trapper's chest plating and tried to speak calmly as possible.

"Tell me how would you feel if one of your comrades suffered the same thing Demolisher has? And we took him away and tried to turn him into a Decepticon or an Autobot and fight against you right after you started to care a lot about that bot?" Megatron said using a clever play on words. Trapper looked down feeling concerned.

"I need to think." Trapper said.

"Go head think and make your decision." Optimus said.

At the Conquerdriods' camp Cutter was in his quarters trying to calm Demolisher down but he kept crying. Cutter finally shouted "What do you want? You little runt!"

Demolisher looked up at him cried and said."Megs! I want Megs!" He said through the tears.

Cutter completely confused said. "What do you mean by Megs? That does not make any sense!" Demolisher went back to crying. Then one of the soldiers named Whammo knocked on the door. "What do you want Whammo I have no time to talk now or help you train?! I'm trying to get him settled at the moment." Cutter said clearly upset.

"Well can you hurry I can't stand the constant…." That is all Whammo got to say before getting the door slammed right in his ugly face. Cutter turned around and saw Demolisher clapping his hands happily.

"Seems that you agree with me about Whammo don't you little guy?" Cutter said feeling a little amused about the sparklings reaction to shutting Whammo out. Demolisher clapped his hands again.

 _I bet Megatron can't stand that ugly face of Whammo's I have to remember punch him senseless when return normal._ Demolisher thought happily then he remembers he was far away from his friends and Megatron. Cutter relieved that Demolisher has calmed down.

"Are you hungry?" Cutter asked. Demolisher nodded. Cutter was surprised about the sparkling's reaction. So he got up to take care of the problem.

"I'll be back after I get you some low-grade. Stay put do you understand?" Cutter told him. Demolisher nodded and Cutter left to go get it. Demolisher stayed put he felt cold he wanted Megatron really badly he was so scared. "Demolisher are you still there?" Cutter called. He came in with a couple small cubes of low grade energon in his right hand and a cube of grade 2 energon in his left hand for himself. "Sorry we don't have any bottles because we don't have sparklings here they stay on our home planet. So here." He said giving one of the cubes to Demolisher. Demolisher temporally forget his sadness began downing the contents greedily. "Hey slow down you're going to…" Cutter began to say.

(Cough, cough, cough)

"Choke." He finished and grabbed the little sparkling and patted him on the back thinking it wasn't doing much good.

(Burp!)

Neither was that.

Trapper finally spoke up. "I've made my decision. I'm going to help you get into our camp. Only because I want to get Maime good for humiliating me and for leaving me behind are we clear?" Trapper said.

"As clear as crystal." Megatron said.

"Now let's hurry before it is too late and save him!" Optimus said.


	10. Chapter 10 Rescued!

Sweet baby Demolisher chapter 10 Rescued!

"I got the coordinates set up and the access code is ready as well!" Sawblade stated ready to go.

"Remember once we pass through the warp gate we will be in the Conquerdriods' camp." Optimus said showing his concern.

"Let's go!" Snow cat said with a yodel.

"Stop yodeling!" Wheeljack shouted clearly annoyed and with that they were ready to head out.

Cutter was watching the little sparkling sleep. Besides he found the sleeping kind of adorable. What was he thinking he was an evil, uncaring, ruthless Conquerdriod! Then Reversal came in. "It is time, bring him in so we can do the operation." Reversal told him.

"All right." Cutter said. And Reversal left. Cutter poked the little sparkling hoping it would wake him up. The little one stirred a bit but didn't wake. He poked him again and the sparkling reacted the same way. _Are sparklings always like this?_ Cutter wondered as he gently blew some warm air in the little one's face. Once again Demolisher stirred and kept sleeping. That's when Cutter decides desperate times call for desperate measures. He picked up the other cube of low grade energon and waved it under Demolisher's nose.

 _What is the delicious smell? Is time to wake up?_ Demolisher thought. Then he saw Cutter with cube of energon in his hands. _He knew just what I wanted._ Then without warning Cutter picked him up. Demolisher was scared he didn't know what was happening. He began to cry.

"Sorry little guy orders are orders. Time to go." Cutter said.

There was a sound and a flash. Then Megatron, Optimus and the rest of the team appeared along with Laserbeak and Shockbat. They headed out. Then some of the horrible conquerdriods came on the attack. "Attack!" Optimus and Megatron ordered. And the soldiers did as they were told.

Demolisher was beyond scared now. He was completely terrified. He was held down on a table he cried and screamed. He called out "Megs! Megs!" He kept it up. Soon Megatron heard Demolisher's desperate and terrified cries.

Feeling the instincts of a father he ran to save the little sparkling he felt was his own energon and circuits. Optimus followed just in case Megatron needed help. While Trapper disappeared and probably went to go pick a bone with Maim about what happened.

"Trapper we could use your help with machine, so now!" Maime ordered.

"Alright but after this I'll give you a piece of my…" Trapper started to say but then one of the droids came out with orders for Trapper.

"Knacker Conqourtrone needs medical treatment some of his circuits are leaking."

"Okay I'm coming." Trapper ran out to take care of the leader.

Then after those two left. Maim was ready to turn Demolisher into a Conquerdriod. Then Megatron broke through the door. "Megs!" Demolisher said with joy.

"Attack Cutter." Maim ordered. And Cutter charged at the two great leaders. Optimus lunged at Cutter.

"I'll handle Cutter you get Maim." Optimus shouted. Megatron went on the attack the Maim fired his most powerful Conquerdriod laser at Megatron and fired. Megatron was slammed into the wall.

"Megs no!" Demolisher cried. Megatron's arm was bleeding his horn cracked a large crack in torso which was from his chest to the lower left part of his abdomen with a twist and crack left leg.

"Hey Megatron how does it feel to lose someone else you care about?" Maim asked.

"You wouldn't!" Megatron said.

"Oh, yes I would!" Maim said.

"Please don't let him live I beg you! Do anything you with me but don't kill him!" Megatron shouted.

"I can and I will!" Maim said getting dagger ready and held Demolisher up by the leg. Megatron felt the fury build inside him and got up with new found strength. Optimus knocked out Cutter and Snatched Demolisher out of Maim's harsh hands and cradled him in his arms. Megatron attacked Maim punching and kicking him showing no mercy. Maim shouted in pain and collapsed.

Megatron was about to continue his attack but then he heard Optimus shouted "Megatron stop! He is defeated and that is enough!" Megatron saw Maim beaten up on the ground and his hands all scratched up and covered with energon.

Then Megatron groaned and passed out due to losing some energon himself then Skywarp came in and threw his leader's arm over his shoulder. Bam! The machine was destroyed. Optimus looked at Demolisher who was passed out. Probably from sight of the fight. They headed for the warp gate. "Sawblade Megatron has been wounded!" Skywarp said.

"Okay! Bring him here!" Sawblade said feeling worried. Then Laserbeak and Shockbat were the last through. "Tidal wave you're the strongest gently carry him to the med bay." Sawblade ordered. Tidal wave did as he was told and gently laid him down on the berth. Optimus was tired he was about to drop Demolisher.

So Back lasher took him of Optimus' hands. Demolisher woke up he wanted Megatron. Back lasher walked into the med bay where Megatron was being repaired. Demolisher saw Megatron and once he was close enough he climbed on to Megatron's chest looking for warmth.

Sawblade decided to let it slide this time. But next time he was going to give Demolisher a long lecture about it! Sawblade just hoped that the mighty Decepticon leader would survive the night.

The repairs where finished and the other medics went to work on Optimus and was fixed in no time and Sawblade asked Skywarp to keep an eye on Megatron to make sure he was going to be okay. Skywarp nodded.

After about four hours Demolisher changed his position to Megatron's shoulder that had the arm that wasn't bandaged. Then Skywarp saw Megatron nuzzle the little one or he thought he did so he went to sleep seeming to know the leader would survive.


	11. Chapter 11 rise and shine

Sweet baby Demolisher chapter 11 Rise and Shine!

 **(Wakey, wakey Megs it is time to get up Demolisher need you!)**

Megatron's thoughts

 _Man I sure am sore! What happened? I opened my optics slightly I saw a blur of pale green and red and I had a feeling to pet him soothingly like a father. And then he crawled up to my shoulder and I felt the need to nuzzle him gently so I did. I'm sure I heard a voice. It sounded familiar._ _ **Don't go Megs; I need you more than ever now please stay!**_ _It sounded like Demolisher_ _I'm sure of it._

"Why did Maime asked Megatron how it felt to lose someone else that he cared about?" Optimus asked.

"I'll explain." Back lasher said. Because he knew Megatron since he was a sparkling. He told the story.

"Wow he lost his mother, father and his uncle?" Scavenger said clearly shocked.

"Yes" Back lasher said.

"No wonder why Megatron tends to be so cold." Crusher said.

Sawblade didn't know what to tell everybody if Megatron didn't survive the night.

He knew Demolisher would be devastated, Snow cat would crack some mindless jokes to cheer every one up, Leader-1 would be upset, Skywarp would try to help Demolisher feel better and Back lasher would try reason and Tidal wave will beat someone hard who crossed him.

He walked into the med bay thinking the spark monitor will read nothing but a flat line. But he was wrong it had normal readings. Sawblade sure was relieved and he saw Skywarp sleeping in the chair. "You silly head you must've known all along that Megatron would survive." Sawblade whispered. Then Megatron grumbled opening his optics.

"Am I back at the base?" He asked.

"Yes sir good to see you're alright." Sawblade said.

"Megs!" Demolisher cried happily.

"Demolisher it is so good to see you're safe." Megatron said now sitting up cradling Demolisher. He was glad that the little one was safe but his shoulder hurt.

"Megatron is good you're feeling better but be care don't do too much with that shoulder for at least two days." Sawblade said. Megatron nodded while holding Demolisher. Sawblade handed him a bottle.

"It has a special formula in it he will be in deep recharge for a few hours." Sawblade told the leader. Megatron nodded.

"Demolisher drink this you have to okay?" Megatron said. Demolisher obeyed and began to drink it he began to feel drowsy and his optics were growing extremely heavy he finished and went right to sleep after burping.

"Well look who is a wake. I guess I don't have to tell you rise and shine!" Skywarp laughed.

"Ha, ha you are so funny." Megatron said sarcastically with a mocking tone.

"That was smart." Skywarp muttered under his breathe. Megatron ignored him.

"I wasn't sure of this I heard a voice in my thoughts telling me to stay. It sounded like Demolisher." Megatron said.

"Must be Demolisher's undying loyalty to his comrades that made you want to stay and you heard it." Sawblade said.

Megatron was stroking the sleeping Demolisher's head being careful not to disturb the little ones sleep.

Then a few hours later Demolisher woke up. Demolisher was hungry so Megatron got the bottle ready . "Here you go Demolisher." He said handing it to the sparkling. Demolsiher began drinking it down.

"Not so fast Demolisher!" Megatron but it was too late Demolisher was coughing pretty hard. Megatron reacted quickly putting Demolisher on his lap stomach first and began give sharp but gentle blows finally Demolisher took a deep breathe and coughed out the energon that got stuck in his throat.

"I tried to warn you Demolisher." Megatron said and got glare from the sparkling.

 _You warned me while I drinking !_ Demolisher thought.

"Now this time slowly." Megatron said handing back the bottle. Demolisher did as he was told. He felt the warm liquid relieve the soreness in his throat.

Four hours later.

"Hey look whose back are you okay Demolisher?" Maddie asked.

"He's fine." Megatron said.

"And looks like you're up and about." Trevor said to Megatron.

"Sure am, and feeling a lot better too." Megatron said with a gleam in his blood red optics.

"Oh, yeah Demolisher we kept this safe until you returned." I said pulling out his teddy bear.

 _It's my teddy!_ Demolisher thought happily taking it from us. "Thank you kiddies!" He shrieked happily.

"You're welcome." We told him.

Then Sky warp came in. "May I hold him sir?" Skywarp asked Megatron. Then Megatron handed Demolisher over. "Here Demolisher I was holding this for you." Skywarp said pulling the blanket out of his sub space pocket. He handed it to Demolisher. Demolisher's optic shined like twinkling stars in the night sky. He kissed Skywarp's head. Skywarp's optics widened. "Sweet but gross." Skywarp said taking a cloth out of his sub space pocket and wiped his head off.

"Looks like Demolisher was trying to thank you for keeping his blanket safe." Diantha said with a giggle.

"That was nice of him and I would have liked hug better because his kiss was too wet!" Skywarp complained. Megatron laughed at that.

Then Demolisher saw that Megatron was deep in thought. "Megs okay?" He asked his care taker.

"Yes I'm fine." Megatron said. Demolisher wished he knew what Megatron was thinking.

The next day Megatron was feeding Demolisher through the wires that attached to the little one's tummy. "Horns weird horns." Demolisher said pointing.

"Demolisher it is rude to point. And you know why I have the horns. I was born with them. They're good for attack, defense and good for reviving minicons." Megatron told him.

"Sowwy Megs." Demolisher said sadly.

"Don't worry about it okay you were just curious that's all and I don't mind." Megatron said with a smile. The wires went back into place. And without warning Megatron began to tickle Demolisher. The little one began to laugh. Then Megatron stopped for a while that was a mistake. Then Demolisher began to tickle Megatron. Then Megatron began laughing so hard he hadn't remembered when he ever laughed like that. "Come Demolisher I give up! My sides are hurting and yours should be too!" Megatron laughed.

 _Yeah right you never give up. And I know it!_ Demolisher thought evilly.

"I'm serious that's enough!" Megatron growled. So Demolisher stopped.

After the tickle fight Megatron walked through the base with Demolisher in his arms. "Sounds like you two were having a lot of fun this morning." Hurricane said.

"Sure did." Megatron said as Demolisher squeezed his teddy bear.

"I even heard the 'I give in' Speech." Hurricane said giggling.

"Yep you heard right and Demolisher is lively as ever" Megatron said.

Then Sawblade walked in. "Megatron sir," Sawblade said.

"Yes what is it?" Megatron asked.

"The machine will be finished in about a week." Sawblade said to the commander.

"Good but I want to cherish the last days with Demolisher like this okay." Megatron said playing with the little one.

"Understood sir." Sawblade said with salute and left to continue his work on the laser.

 _I hope I can plan something special for me and the little one to do together._ Megatron thought with sadness.

( Wait and see what happens next!)


	12. Chapter 12 a spark warming day

Sweet baby Demolisher chapter 12 A Spark warming day

Megatron carried Demolisher into the rec room. Demolisher was eager to play. He showed that by bouncing in Megatron's arms wildly. "A little eager aren't we?" Megatron asked the little one who wouldn't stop bouncing.

"Out, want to go out!" Sweet little Demolisher cried.

"Okay we will go out for short while but it rained last night and I'd hate for you to catch a chill and I don't to ruin a very special surprise." Megatron told him.

"Kay-kay." Demolisher said sweetly. Megatron chuckled warmly.

Once outside Megatron placed Demolisher down on the ground and sat down to watch the little one. Then he saw Demolisher starting to stand up. Megatron was shocked and amazed. _Come on little guy you can do it!_ Megatron thought with a smile and closed his eyes.

But when he opened them he saw Demolisher rolling in the mud laughing happily. "Demolisher!" Megatron snapped. Demolisher looked up and laughed again. "You little stinker," Megatron said going to grab Demolisher. But Demolisher rolled away and Megatron landed face first in the giant mud puddle! Some of the mud got into his mouth he spat it out. It was so gross! He finally caught Demolisher and Demolisher laughed.

"Megs funny!" He laughed again. Megatron looked at himself and Demolisher realizing they were covered head to toe with mud he began to laugh too. Then they walked inside.

The sight of them earned laughs from everybody. Even sawblade laughed while he had a scowl on his face. "I'll give Demolisher his bath. While you will get cleaned by human hands." Sawblade said trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay." Megatron said handing over the little rascal.

"Man you're filthy!" Matt said when he saw Megatron. Maddie and I could tell Megatron was losing his patience.

"Don't worry we will have you nice and clean in no time!" Trevor told him snapping his fingers quickly.

"We better take him outside." Sally told us.

"How about we take him to a car wash?" Alex suggested.

"We can't do that!" Derik said.

"One his vehicle mode will scare people, and two his vehicle mode is too big!" Trevor shouted.

"So we have to clean him by hand." Sally said clearly annoyed. So the kids went right to work on cleaning the mighty Decepticon leader. Megatron's personal favorite part was getting sprayed down with a powerful stream of water it was like a deep circuit massage.

He looked himself over. He looked good. "I've never felt so refreshed." He said to himself.

"Look who is all squeaky clean and not a captain dirty bot anymore." Skywarp said clearly impressed.

"The kids did a good job." Optimus commented. Megatron felt like hot stuff. So he went to see how Demolisher was doing. He saw Red alert and Sawblade working together putting the laser together with the human Lester.

"Put that surge crystal there." Sawblade said. Lester put in the correct place.

"Why does it need it?" Lester asked the two scientists.

"It's the power source of the laser." Sawblade explained.

"Good thing we have a few on hand." Red alert added.

Megatron saw Demolisher sitting on a nearby counter swinging his legs happily. Megatron smiled at this. "Sawblade how is the machine coming and did Demolisher behave himself?" Megatron asked.

"The machine is coming along fine and I also had to clean Demolisher's Teddy bear and blanket because he got mud all over them. He cried about at first. So I told if he let me clean them up I'd give him an energon lolly." Sawblade said calmly.

Then Megatron saw Demolisher sucking on a yellow energon lolly. This similar to a human candy called a lollipop. He picked up Demolisher and walked out of the room. "Megatron it's going to be thirty minutes until the surprise." I told him.

"Thanks for the heads up." Megatron told me.

Thirty minute later we walked outside. The surprise was a meteor shower. All of the humans sat on the bot's shoulders. Trevor and I sat on Starscream's, Maddie sat on Hot shot's; Matt sat on Scavenger's, Alex and Derik on Blurr's, Sally on Skywarp's , Abigail and Darren sat on Jetfire and Lester on Amby's. Then the shower started. It was breath taking. Then A meteor crash right at Megatron's feet. He picked it up it was cold instead of hot. It glowed pale green, red and white. He placed it in his sub space pocket for Sawblade to study later. After another 15 minutes the shower ended.

 _This was truly a spark warming day._ Megatron thought feeling pleased and joyful for the first time in a very long time. It was magical day.

(See what happens next!)


	13. Chapter 13 back to normal

Sweet baby Demolisher chapter 13 back to normal

The day Demolisher back to normal has been delayed. "How come?" Megatron asked.

"The reason is we are missing something. A special meteorite." Sawblade told him.

"What does this special meteorite look like?" Megatron asked.

"Depending on who found it." Sawblade explained.

Then Megatron pulled the meteorite that landed in front of him and Demolisher last night. "Like this?" He asked.

"I'll study it and I'll tell you the results when I get them." Sawblade told the commander.

"Thank you." Megatron told Sawblade and walked out with Demolisher. He was deep in thought in the rec room. He was thinking about his past.

"Earth to Megatron, come in Megatron." Sally said.

"What?" He asked.

"You spaced out there for a second. Something wrong?" Matt asked.

"Just thinking" Megatron answered.

Megatron went back to thinking he began to wonder what would happen after Demolisher returned to normal. "Come on Demolisher you can do it!" Trevor said with encouragement. Megatron looked down Demolisher was trying to stand up just like he did when this whole mess began.

He decided to turn on the recorder in his optics to remember the fun he had caring for Demolisher and he knew he might go through that again if he and Switchblade have sparkling of their own someday. Demolisher was standing now and well balanced and started to take his first shaky steps.

Stardust was watching him and Starscream and Slipstream knew one day Stardust would take her first steps one day too. But then Demolisher fell on his little rear. Megatron thought Demolisher needed help but Demolisher fought the urge to cry and forced himself back up and began to walk again. He knew once he was an adult he would be able to walk but learning to walk was an exciting experience for anyone.

Demolisher began walking through out the base to the couch were Switchblade and Crusher were sitting with others following him and he pulled himself up onto the couch. Once he got on the couch he felt pleased with himself. _I bet they didn't expect me to do this!_ He thought happily.

Sawblade came in with good news. "This is the right meteorite he will be normal once we put in the laser." Sawblade told the leader.

"Good do it so we can fix this problem." Megatron said with a sad tone in his voice. I could tell he enjoyed caring for Demolisher. But it was for the best.

Four hours later Sawblade came in with the machine. "Place him right there." Sawblade said pointing at part of the floor. Megatron placed him where Sawblade was pointing. "Now stand back!" Sawblade hollered and fired. The orange and green beam hit Demolisher and he began to grow. Then the machine began to overheat. Demolisher returned to full size and the laser stopped firing and Demolisher feeling dizzy fell backwards.

"Demolisher are you alright?" Crusher asked.

"Sure am sweetheart. Hey look it's that Teddy bear of mine." He said picking it up.

"Do really need that still?!" Skywarp asked.

"Maybe I'll save for my sparkling if Crusher and I ever have one." He explained.

"Good plan." Thundercracker agreed.

If you ask me I am glad things are back to normal around here.


	14. Chapter 14 Are we family?

Sweet baby Demolisher chapter 14 are we family?  
(This is the last chapter 'sniff' hope you like it!)

It has been almost two weeks since Demolisher has been returned to normal. So not much has been going on.

Today with nothing else to do Demolisher went outside. When he got out there he saw Megatron watching the sun set. "Is there room for one more?" Demolisher asked.

"Yes sit." Megatron answered. "Thank you." He said to Demolisher.

"What for?" Demolisher asked.

"For the fun and allowing to give a dry run as apparent for the first time so I'd know what to do when I become a father." Megatron explained.

"Oh, you're welcome." Demolisher answered.

"Remember back at the conquerdriod camp and Maime asked you how it felt to lose someone else that you cared about? What did he mean?" Demolisher asked.

"I'll tell you." Megatron said feeling a little uneasy.

"It all started the day I was born you see my mother died in my birth. So my father and uncle had to raise me." Megatron said with tears developing in his optics.

"How sad." Demolisher replied. Megatron continued.

"When I was teenager my father became very ill so my uncle Back stabber watched me I simply adored my uncle but two days after my birthday my father died. So my uncle began to take care of me and helped me with the decisions I had to make as the new leader of the Decepticons." Then tears began streaming down the leaders face. "My uncle went on a mission and deep space and was never heard from again. And now I have no family." Then the leader dried his optics and calmed down.

"I'm so sorry." Demolisher told him. "Thanks for your sympathy." Megatron told him.

"And I want to thank you for taking care of me when I was like that." Demolisher said to the leader.

"No problem." Megatron told his soldier.

"Sir?"

"Yes Demolisher?"

"Once just this once since I never knew my father can I call you Dad?"

"Of course." The leader answered.

"Thanks Dad." Demolisher said with a smile.

"You're welcome and keep in mind now that this is over with I'm the commander and you're the soldier. We can remain good comrades but we must never show our family relationship out on the battle field or the enemy will use to their advantage." Megatron told him.

"Understood. But we still have each other's backs right?" He asked

"You bet soldier." Megatron said. And the two returned to the base feeling happy and thrilled about how great a time they during the time that Demolisher was sweet little sparkling.

"Hurry up sweet baby Demolisher." Megatron called.

"You got it Dad!" Demolisher hollered.

"Now let's not go too far!" Megatron hollered back.

"Okay, okay" Demolisher shouted.

(Hope you enjoyed my little story see ya!)


End file.
